


【超蝙/batfamily】去睡覺，不要吵你爸 (PWP/嘉明系列第三彈)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 超蝙の嘉明宇宙 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 一個四隻小鳥都是老爺生的奇妙宇宙超蝙老夫老夫，目前育有三子 : 迪克七歲，傑森四歲半，提米兩歲，你米總還在當阿公無賴超出沒注意考完試後的復健之作，文筆破爛請見諒。





	【超蝙/batfamily】去睡覺，不要吵你爸 (PWP/嘉明系列第三彈)

有孩子之後，性生活怎樣都不可能回到從前。  
真是個令人悲傷的事實。  
即便超人也無法打破這原則。

......或許，他能 ? 如果某氪星人願意為此付出代價的話。

整天的主題樂園之旅讓孩子們都累翻了，難得早早就上床休息。連一向精力旺盛的傑森都在凹父親們念了三本故事後，帶著微微的不情願熄燈休息。  
這表示布魯斯將與自己有久違的獨處時間。  
可惜蝙蝠俠終究是人類，一位雖然不那麼普通卻也仍是血肉之軀的人類父親。意味著某人剛沾到床鋪便即刻睡死。  
身為盡責的丈夫，以及有著微微床癖的外星人，克拉克只得拖著昏迷指數只剩三分的伴侶進入偉恩宅那宏偉的浴室洗漱。  
如果說有甚麼比不能做愛更辛苦的，那就是摸遍了對方裸體結果還是不能做。

"......很累，走開......" 半張臉埋進蓬鬆枕頭的哥譚寶貝累到沒力氣說出整句話，帶著嚴重鼻音的呢喃恐怕只有氪星人才得以聽清。  
對自己來說，連伸手撥開那上下其手的邪惡東西都顯得過於費力了。  
"沒事，你躺著就好。" 布魯斯半瞇著眼，決定無視從身上隆起被窩裡傳來的謎之聲響。  
"嗯~"  
在夏日烈陽下走了一整天的哥譚年度最佳父親連根手指都不想動。  
然而看在對方賣力吞吐自己分身的份上，他還是意思意思的硬了。

那雙不老實的手一下撫弄著逐漸緊繃的雙丸，下一秒又溜到上頭調戲愛人胸前兩點。不小的力道一下就弄得敏感區域發紅腫脹，但哥譚寶貝似乎下定了決心，繼續裝死。  
只是那逐漸急促的喘息，以及試圖掩飾的，隱忍著咬唇的舉動出賣了他。  
克拉克倒也不在意。伴侶的不坦率一向都是很棒的閨房樂趣。

他將對方擺成側躺姿勢，自己則稍微後仰著，以近乎九十度垂直的體位插入了那曾經誕下三位子嗣的小穴。  
我的。克拉克心想。微微抽出來一些後又深深捅了回去，逼出對方一聲試圖壓抑的喘息。  
他扛起布魯斯結實壯碩的右腿，讓兩人結合之處毫無遮掩的暴露在眼下，開始增大抽插的幅度。  
一如既往地甜美的，屬於我的聖所。

克拉克近乎發狂般傾瀉著累積已久的慾火，腦子裡甚至無暇關心對方越發放蕩的淫叫，滿口連自己聽了都會臉紅的胡言，在即將登頂之時奮力向前，將丈夫緊緊攬入懷中，一下捅開了柔軟多汁的腔道。

門碰的一聲被打開。黑影以迅雷不及掩耳的姿態飛奔至布魯斯懷中，像個小鋼砲一般。

"Daddy快看 ! 我幫灰姑娘想了一個不用嫁給王子也能逃離壞後母的方法，這是我剛組裝好的飛輪玻璃鞋 ! "

前後同時夾擊使得布魯斯被進入了一個前所未有的深度，沒能忍住便提前繳了械。  
幸好棉被將兩人裹得相當嚴實，古靈精怪的次子沒看到任何不該看的。  
好不容易從意外高潮中微微緩過神的布魯斯卻發覺身後那持續不懈的聳動。敏感的腔道仍持續收縮的，牢牢的裹住對方。感覺就像個欲求不滿的小婊子。  
FUCK ! 蝙蝠俠有些忍無可忍了。  
他用力朝後方肘擊，一面用嘶啞的氣音警告丈夫，一面試圖應付仍滔滔不絕講述自己神奇玻璃鞋的兒子。  
"呃......傑森我覺得你這構想非常好，不如我們...咳咳-克拉克給我他媽停下-...早點睡，明天叫上迪克一起來研究研究...嗯...好嗎 ? "

可惜平時就有些過動的孩子並沒這麼好安撫，傑森很堅持要布魯斯看一眼自己設計的，額外黏上天知道哪來的玻璃鞋的樂高馬達，甚至試圖穿上那雙神秘的造物。  
哥譚寶貝難耐的搓了搓雙腳，那該死還不射的東西弄得自己又開始有點爽了，他可不想在兒子面前失態。  
好不容易哄得傑森回自己房間，在主臥大門再次關上同時，布魯斯發現自己已經整個被掀翻在床上，對方以最經典的傳教士體位大開大合的操幹著。  
他試圖伸腳去踹不要臉的，連在孩子面前也毫無羞恥心的外星人，卻反被捉住雙踝，拉開雙腿成V字的，更方便對方進攻的姿勢。  
哥譚寶貝對此毫無他法，只得更大聲地叫床。蝙蝠俠的聲線對氪星人而言通常具有早洩效果。

當兩人做到正嗨時，大門又碰的一聲被甩開。

"Papa傑森在打迪克 ! Papa快起來 ! Daddy快起來 ! "  
走的太急還差點跌坐在地上的提姆看起來一臉快哭的模樣。天知道這小子怎麼搆到臥室門把的。  
"Daddy ? 你是在哭嗎 ? " 稚嫩的童音從床沿傳過來。  
布魯斯一時無法從嗨翻了的極樂境界回歸，只得顫抖的縮回丈夫懷裡，並因新一輪的衝刺難耐的嗚咽著。  
"提米，Daddy做惡夢了，別擔心，Papa在安慰他呢。先去找阿福好不好，我們等Daddy好一點了再去看你們，好嗎 ?  
這期間，棉被下的聳動從沒停過。幸好提姆因為身高的關係什麼都看不到。

門再次闔上，分不清是爽到壞掉還是憤怒異常，抑或兩者皆有的布魯斯狠狠咬上克拉克的鋼鐵之唇。

"永動機蛤 ? 克拉克肯特，提姆滿十八歲之前都別想再上我的床了。"  
"遵命，我的騎士。"

一陣音爆，主臥大床瞬間空蕩。浴室裡則是傳來了水聲。  
以及所有那些，連流水也無法掩蓋的聲響。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙家孩子們從小就見識了"大風大浪"呢(X


End file.
